


Wanted the D

by LouisSassAndAss



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisSassAndAss/pseuds/LouisSassAndAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just smut. Like really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted the D

Niall walked up to the house, his house, their house, his mind racing. He and Liam had done pretty much nothing but fight for the last 2 months, and he knew exactly why. Niall was in love with Liam, and every time he thought about it, he hated it, and he would always end up snapping at Liam for it. He’d tried writing those ‘letters to no one’ that people say help so much, but all it did was make him feel like a coward. Niall opened the door and called to Liam, but saw he was sitting on the couch, “Hey, Li, wanna go…” he stopped, noticing the piece of paper in Liam’s hand, “Where did you-“  
“Niall, why didn’t you, what is this?” Liam gestured to the note he was clutching.  
“I-I…” Niall stuttered, his back pressed against the front door, “It’s a note…” He whispered quietly after  
Liam chuckled, fucking CHUCKLED, “Yeah, I can see that much.” he ran his fingers through his hair and stood up making his way towards the Irish boy, “but why? Why a note?”  
“What was I supposed to do?”, he mumbled, looking at the floor.  
“Uhm, how about if there’s something wrong, you tell me.” he hissed. “We’re best friends Niall, there’s not room for this!” he waved the paper about.  
He reached out his hand out and crushed the paper, “Then forget it, Liam.” He shook his head, trying to walk past him.  
Liam grabbed Niall by the wrist, keeping him from leaving, “No, Niall you’re, you’re right.” he sighed, “We need to talk about, well, this.”  
“N-no… You know everything now. You shouldn’t have to worry.” He didn’t try to move, but he couldn’t look up at him.  
“Why would I be worried?” Liam said, but it ended up coming out as nothing more than a whisper.  
“I don’t know. I just mean not to bother with this situation…” He looked up, his facial expressions are soft, even though his anger. That’s one thing that made Niall fall so hard. He always cared.  
“Why,” Liam tried to collect himself, “why haven’t you told me before?”  
He shook his head, “I couldn’t…”  
“Well that’s silly,” he smirked. “Now look, all you’ve done is wasted our time.” Niall looked up confused but before he could speak, Liam pressed his lips to the younger boys. After a moment of shock, Niall sunk into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Liam’s torso. Feeling the hands on his back, and taking then as a ‘go ahead’ Liam pushed them back until Niall’s back hit the door. Niall pulled away from his lips slightly, looking up at him before kissing him again, only gentler, full of love. Liam smiled into the kiss. In all the times he’d wanted to tell Niall how he feels, he’d never imagined it like this, never this perfect. Niall disconnected their faces and laid his head on Liam’s shoulder, not knowing what to do or think at the moment. His arms still wrapped tightly around the older boy, his face buried in his neck  
Liam placed his chin on the blonde’s head and sighed contently, “So how long have you, well.”  
“Waited?” He mumbled against Liam’s skin.  
Liam laughed, “Yeah, I was gonna say, ‘wanted the D’ but you know, that sounds a little better.”  
He picked his head up and cocked his eyebrow, “Nice way to put it, Li.”  
“You know me and my articulate nature.” he winked, “so how long?”  
“A while…” He shrugs, putting his head back down.  
“Well, I’m not sure if I’m more upset with you or with myself for not saying anything.” Liam rolled his eyes.  
“Not saying anything?” He questioned, looking up at him slightly  
“Yeah,” we could have done this a ‘while’ ago. Saved some trouble. And a bed.” he smirked.   
Niall bit his lip, “I guess that’s true. I just didn’t know you felt like that.”  
“Me either,” Liam smiled, “I was entirely convinced I had fallen for a straight man.”  
He chuckled, “So was I… Guess we were both being stupid.”  
“Niall if there is one thing I can promise you, it’s that I will ALWAYS be stupid.” he winked.  
“It’s okay… That’s the Liam I love.” He smiled up at him.  
“Mmmm,” he smiled dopily at the blonde, “Every Niall is the Niall I love.”  
He blushed brightly and grinned, squeezing Liam’s waist tighter, “I love you…” He whispered.  
“I love you too, Ni.” he kissed the top of his head. Niall craned his neck, pecking a kiss on Liam’s lips. Liam put his hands on either side of Niall’s head against the door, and leaned in to deepen the kiss. Niall smiles under the kiss, sliding his hands up and down his back. Liam bit at Niall’s lower lip, causing a gasp to escape from the younger, giving him a chance to snake his tongue inside. He balled up Liam’s teeshirt in his fists. Fighting against his tongue for dominance, he slowly let win. Liam smirked as he won out, as he always did, whether they were picking a movie, or deciding where to go for dinner, Liam was always in control.  
“Room…” Niall mumbled into his mouth, pushing himself off the wall, tugging at Liam’s shirt. Liam, ignored him and continued pinning Niall to the door, and kissing his neck, the blonde squirming underneath him, until he picked him up, carrying him towards the hall. He whimpered as he was lifted up, wrapping his legs around Liam and running his fingers through his hair, tugging at the rootsm keeping the kiss. Liam moaned into Niall’s at the feeling, and continued walking them, stopping only to kick open the door, before throwing Niall onto the bed. He bit his lip and looked up at the older boy, his lip slid through his teeth and he licked his bottom lip.  
“God, you are so fucking hot.” Liam said, pulling his shirt over his head.  
He chuckled, sitting up and gabbing his hand to pull Liam towards himself, “I could say the same…” Liam kneeled down to bring his lips to Niall’s again, exploring every inch of his mouth. Niall placed his hands chest, sliding them down and stopping at his belt.  
Liam pulled away and looked down to Niall’s hands then back up at his face, “Have you ever…?”  
Niall pulled his hands away quickly and shook his head, “Not with a guy…” He whispered, blushing deeply.  
“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Ni.” Liam laced their fingers together.  
“Have you?” He looked down, rubbing his thumb softly over his hand.  
Liam blushed scarlet, “Yeah, once, when I was younger, I had a boyfriend in high school, and, yeah.”  
“Why didn’t you ever tell me? I’m almost positive this much time wouldn’t have been wasted.” Niall bit his lip nervously, looking back up at Liam.  
“Because I wasn’t sure how you would feel about it, not everyone’s okay with it, and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship over it.” Liam looked anywhere but Niall.  
“Look at me,” He whispered, bringing his free hand to Liam’s face, turning his chin.  
Liam finally allowed himself to look at Niall, “hmmm?” he whispered.  
“You were my best friend… Why would you think I’d judge you?” He shook his head, sitting up a bit.  
“I don’t know, Niall.” he sighed, “I just couldn’t even stand the thought of losing you, even if I didn’t have you the way I wanted, it was still way better than not having you at all.”   
Niall gulped and leaned towards Liam, enveloping him in a hug with one arm, squeezing his hand tightly with the other, “You always had me, and you always will have me…”  
“I know.” Liam pushed Niall up enough to look him in the eyes, “And I could never ask for more.”  
“You know how much I love you, Payne?” He whispered, shaking his head at himself with a smile.  
“This much?!!??” Liam sat up, and held all his fingers out, laughing.  
He giggled, “More… To infinity and beyond.” He laughed, “You’re rubbing off on me…”  
“What?” Liam winked, bringing his leg over Niall’s lap, coming to a straddling position, “What about rubbing you off?” he winked.  
“Not what I said, but…” He smirked, leaning his face up and gently kissing him. Liam broke their kissing pulling up at the hem of Niall’s shirt, and letting out a little whimper. He raised his arms, letting Liam slip the thin shirt off of him, quickly returning back to the kiss. Liam moved his lips to Niall’s neck and then collarbones, and then chest, leaving a trail of love bites in his wake. His breathing sped up as he watched Liam, his jeans becoming significantly tighter. Liam continued down his stomach, tracing every contour, then letting his tongue flick into the ‘V’ that his jeans sat across. He brought his mouth away, grabbing his belt, and looking back up to him, pupils blown wide, “Can I?” Niall nodded quickly. He was sure he seemed too excited, too ready, too anxious, but the only thing he cared about was Liam at that point. Liam kissed Niall’s tummy sweetly before unbuckling his belt and pulling off his jean in one motion, tossing them across the room. Niall looked down at the prominent bulge in his tight boxers and his face burned up. Liam bent down and kissed along the elastic of the boxers, pulling the down with his teeth painfully slow. Niall let out a whimper, letting his eyes fall closed as his grip on the sheets tightened.   
The older boy pulled Niall’s boxers off, throwing the to join his pants, “Jesus.”  
Niall let out a sigh of relief, being released, then got worried, “W-what?”  
“You are just, huge.” He licked his lips subconsciously.  
“Hm…” Was all Niall could make out, looking down at the boy between his legs. Liam chuckled, then took Niall’s cock in his hand, wiping at the precum beading up at the tip with his thumb.  
Niall gasped, “F-fuck…” He mumbled.  
Liam brought his mouth down but stopped just short, close enough that Niall could feel his breath.  
The blonde looked down at Liam, his eyed showing is disparity, “Please, Li…”  
Liam locked eyes with the Irish lad and gripped his thighs, letting his nails sink in. “Tell me what you want, Niall.”  
He groaned lowly and shut his eyes, “S-suck it…”  
“Niall.” Liam said his voice dropping an octave.  
“Yes?” He whispered, keeping his eyes shut and his hands tangled in the sheets.  
“Look at me, Niall.” Niall’s eyes slowly opened and he looked down to Liam, who locked his eyes with Niall and slowly took his length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and using his tongue to lick along the bottom. The younger lad let out a long, low moan, wrapping his hand through Liam’s hair. Liam started pumping what he couldnt reach with his mouth in his hand, and moaning against Niall’s dick at his hair being pulled.  
“F-fucking hell.” He spit out, his breath ragged and hard. Liam flicked his tongue against the slit, Niall’s moans egging him on. “Liam..” Niall let the boy’s name slip out of his mouth over and over between stings of loud, deep moans  
Liam pulled his mouth off with a ‘pop’ and looked up at the younger lad, “Niall, I don’t, can we,” it can out as gibberish.  
“W-what?” he cocked his eyebrow, leaning up on his elbows to look at him.  
“I don’t want to ask you to do something you not comfortable with, but, I just, god, I want you so fucking bad.”  
He smiled and sat up, leaning forward, “I’m not stopping you…”  
Liam looked him in the eyes, “Are you sure?’  
He nodded, “Positive… I just want you, every piece of you.” Liam kissed him again, and then pulled back and reached into the bedside table and fishing out a little bottle. Niall watched his hand move. He moved his hand down Liam’s body and began unbuckling his belt. Liam kissed Niall and helped him guide his hands, helped his unbuckle the belt and slid his own jeans down to his thighs at which point he kicked them off to join the other clothes scattered about the room  
Niall looked him up and down, shamelessly checking out the gorgeous boy sitting in bed with him. He leant forward and hooked his thumbs on the elastic of his boxers.  
“God, Niall, I just want, every single bit of you.” he helped the younger pulling boxers off of his hips.  
Niall watched as the flimsy fabric slipped past Liam’s thighs, “Fuck…” He muttered.  
“Hmmmm?” Liam asked, a little concerned maybe Niall had changed his mind.  
“Y-you’re massive…” He looked up at his face biting his lip. Liam laughed, blushing a bit and then captured Niall’s lip in his own teeth, biting at it lightly. Niall let out a small moan, moving his hand to Liam’s throbbing member between his legs. Liam moaned loudly at the contact, then moved himself between Niall’s legs, and grabbing for the lube he’d gotten out earlier. He coated his finger liberally and traced around Niall’s entrance, “If it hurts, just, I’ll stop.”  
“It’s okay, Li…” He whispered, leaning up and kissing him quickly. Liam slowly eased his finger past the ring of muscles, his dick twitching in anticipation at the tight warmth around his knuckle. Niall gasped at the new feeling, bracing himself for what’s about to happen.  
“Okay?” Liam asked, easing the finger out and back in again.  
Niall nodded, “Yeah, just… different.” Liam pumped it in and out, trying to be gentile, and then crook his finger up, causing Niall to gasp loudly and his for hips to buck forward.  
“Niall. I can stop if…”  
“No… Please, keep going.” He said in a hushed tone.  
Liam continued, crooking his finger up with each thrust, “Can you, another?” Liam asked, beyond the ability for coherent sentences.  
Niall nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, “Y-yeah…” He added another slick finger along side the first, scissoring them and hitting his bumble of nerves with each stroke. “Fuck!” He shouted out after a moan erupting from his chest.   
“God, you look so fucking hot,” Liam moaned out, “letting me finger fuck you like this.” he groaned.  
“Fucking shit, Liam.” He mumbled, “So good.” He whispered, barely audible. Liam added a third finger, now having built up a steady rhythm, curling and uncurling and stretching against Niall’s walls. Niall whimpered, feeling a slight pain that was overcome by pleasure.  
Liam continued to pump his fingers in and out, until Niall’s pornographic moaning was about to make him come untouched. “Niall, are you ready?”  
He nodded against the pillow under him, “Please…” Liam slicked up his cock, lazily pumping it a few time, and lined up to Niall’s entrance, teasing the muscles with his head. Niall moaned softly, “Just do it, Liam…” And with that Liam pushed in, slowly, fighting every fibre of his being, that screamed for him to fuck this boy so hard he wouldn’t walk for a week. “Fuck fuck fuck…” He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut and biting down on his lip terribly hard.  
“Sh shhh, it’s okay,” Liam cooed and stopped moving giving Niall a chance to adjust.  
“L-li…” He mumbled, feeling himself very slowly adjust to the feeling.  
Liam kissed his forehead as he slowly continued forward, until he was buried all the was in, hips flush against his.  
“Oh god…” He whispered, it slowly started to stop hurting, becoming an eminence amount of pleasure. Liam stayed buried to the hilt, fighting off his impulse to wreck him. “Move, please…” He whispered, nervous himself, but excited and ready. Liam kissed him one more time before dragging his hips out and then snapping then back, again hitting his prostate with every thrust. “Shit!” He yelled, groaning loudly.   
“Mmmmm,” Liam moaned at the pressure, “God you’re so fucking tight.”  
“Fucking huge…” The Irishman groaned, unable to make a full statements.  
Liam pulled 3/4 the way out and push back in, “Do you like that, babe? Filled up on my huge prick?”  
“Yes, fucking yes…” He felt the pressure build and he moved his own hand to his member, crying for attention. Liam smack his hand away an wrapped his fingers around Niall’s length, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Niall whimpers out of both pain and pleasure. As soon as Liam moved his hand against him, he felt his peak creeping up.  
Liam was so close to coming, but was determined to get Niall off first, so he pressed his thumb along the slit, then moaned out, “Come for me, Niall.”  
“I’m so close.” Niall’s voice was low and raspy. He let out a groan and released himself over Liam’s hand and his own chest. Liam could feel Niall clench around him as he came and that brought Liam over the edge as well, filling Niall up as his orgasm washed over him. Niall looked up at Liam, catching his breath, recovering from an amazing experience that he’d hoped would be more common. Liam collapsed next to Niall, pulling out, and wrapping his arms around the younger boy. “Liam?” He whispered, cuddled into his chest.  
“Hmmm?” he hummed contently.  
“I love you.” He looked up at him. He felt so vulnerable, yet he was comfortable.  
“I love you too, Nialler.”  
“I won’t wake up alone anymore, right?”  
“Never.” Liam pulled him closer, yawning. Niall nodded, pecking a kiss on his chest,   
“Good night, Li.”  
“It was a good night, wasn’t it?” Liam smirk, laughing. “And a good night to you, Ni.”


End file.
